


What Did You Get Into?

by neutrinobomb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will Graham, Bratty Will, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter, Vague Manipulation, but bio, negotiation, roll with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: After an incident after being outed, Will Graham, a Sub that tries to hide his instincts, needs a Therapy Dom. Enter the FBI's sometimes partner psychiatrist and obvious Dom, Hannibal Lecter.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jack, I came down here because this case sounded interesting. But what you’re telling me now…You know I only do outpatient therapy. I do not run an inpatient psychiatric clinic.”

Crawford sighed and rubbed his neck, leading Dr. Lecter to his office. “I know that. But-But he doesn’t necessarily need _psychiatric_ help.”

“You told me he’s a Sub who has suppressed that part of him for his entire life,” Hannibal said with a rather monotonous tone.

“Yes, and its gotten him in bad places. What he really needs is a good therapy Dom. He asked me but…but I don’t trust myself enough to be what he needs.”

“I am still not seeing why my services are needed.”

“You will when you see him. His case is interesting because _he_ is interesting. Sharpest mind I’ve ever seen but he doesn’t do people. I don’t know if he suppressed his Sub instincts because of that or because he really does not enjoy that he was born a Sub.”

Hannibal made a soft noise at that and fell silent as they headed down the hallway to Jack’s office. When Jack opened the door, Hannibal’s gaze immediately fell to the young man sitting in front of the agent’s desk. Soft brown curls that gently framed a face that seemed almost too mature for the slim body. Hannibal noticed the glasses that were obviously fake to anyone with a keen eye. Another barrier between him and people. The man had a few days’ growth on his jaw and signs of injuries (namely the brace on his thigh).

Will had stiffened when Jack and the stranger had walked in to the room.

“Easy, Will. This is the man I was telling you about. This is Dr. Hannibal Lecter. He’s done some therapy work for the FBI before.”

Will turned in his chair and looked this Dr. Lecter over. His eyes darted up and down his frame. “I told you, Jack, I don’t need psychiatric help.” Hannibal opened his mouth and Will cut him off. “Don’t psychoanalyze me. You won’t like me when I’m psychoanalyzed.” His jaw was clenched and he grit the words out through his teeth.

Hannibal stood a bit straighter and tilted his chin up a bit at the blatant disrespect thrown his way. Jack beat him to the chastisement however.

“Will,” Jack said firmly, making the younger man turn to face him. Hannibal noticed the suppressed shiver that ran through his body. “He is not here as a psychiatrist. However, that aspect of him will be handy for what you need.”

“But you-”

“I know you trust me but I am not capable of being what you need me to be. I’m too close, too unsure medically, and too taken. Dr. Lecter is the next best and I would like for you two to at least talk.”

Will frowned and crossed his arms. He intended to look distant but was coming off more like a petulant child. “Tasteless.”

“Do you have trouble with taste?” Hannibal asked as he came around to sit in the chair next to Will.

The brunet looked at him and shifted back in his chair as if to get further away from him. It was very obvious to Will that Hannibal was a Dom in every sense of the word. He was drawn to him by instinct and he _hated_ it. “My thoughts are often not tasty.”

“Nor mine. No effective barriers.” Hannibal tilted his head as Will looked away and only looked at him with glances. “Not fond of eye contact, are you?”

“Eyes are distracting; you see too much, you don't see enough. And-And it's hard to focus when you're thinking, um, "Oh, those whites are really white", or, "He must have hepatitis". So, yeah, I try to avoid eyes whenever possible.”

Hannibal smiled softly. He was starting to see what Jack was talking about. “I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Pure empathy, I’m told. A unique trait for someone but an especially helpful one for a Sub.”

Will stiffened and Jack sighed. “Will, your doctors and hospital therapists said it would be good to do this. I want you back working.”

“They said no cases,” Will muttered.

“Then back teaching,” Jack conceded, “But I want you back to living. A therapy Dom is a way to help that.”

Will took a deep breath and sighed. Hannibal reached over but instead of taking his hand or arm he pat the armrest like it was part of Will’s body.

“How about we go grab some lunch, just us,” he gave Jack a pointed look, “and we can talk about this situation. I know a nearby bistro that’s quiet around this time and the staff is very hands off.”

Will glanced down at Hannibal’s hand. He was grateful that Hannibal didn’t touch him. He didn’t want that gentle, warm touch. Not yet.

“…Fine. Let’s-Let’s go to lunch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will limped into the bistro after Hannibal. The blond shared a few words with the hostess and Will raised a brow when she let out a little laugh. She quickly showed them to a secluded table in the back. Hannibal reached out and drew Will’s chair out for him.

“…Thanks,” Will muttered as he sat down. Hannibal bristled a bit but he relaxed and took his own seat.

“I just figured with that leg brace that that sort of help would be appreciated.” He noticed Will’s cheeks darken and he smiled softly. “And instead you thought I was trying to treat you as a helpless Sub.”

“Yeah, well…” Will shrugged and shifted in his seat.

“It’s quite alright, Will. After the scene in Jack’s office, I can see how you would think that way.” Hannibal leaned back a bit as a waitress came over to take their drink orders.

Will looked over the menu and his eyes stopped on the prices. While certainly not the worst he had ever seen, it was more than he could certainly feel comfortable spending at the moment. “Ah, Dr. Lecter-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hannibal said softly but firmly. “And please, you can call me Hannibal.”

Will looked up at him before looking back down at the menu. Don’t worry about it. Yeah, right. He was going to find the cheapest option on the menu then.

The waitress came back with Will’s tea and Hannibal’s cappuccino. Will ordered a house salad and looked expectantly at Hannibal as if challenging him to make Will order something more substantial.

Instead, Hannibal smirked and ordered them a cheese tray and the grilled salmon for himself. Their waitress simply smiled as she wrote it down and took their menus.

“I’m very careful about what I put into my body, which means I end up preparing most meals myself. However, I know this bistro well.”

“Enough to be comfortable with their prices,” Will muttered.

“I can admit that I am well off. I like to enjoy some of the finer things in life and have the means to do so.”

Will glanced at Hannibal and he realized the other’s words were very true if that suit was anything to go by. He dropped his gaze back down to his cup of tea and shrugged.

“You know, Will? I think Uncle Jack sees you as a fragile little teacup. The finest China, used for only special guests.”

That description was very accurate and Will couldn’t help but let out a bit of a laugh. “Yeah? How do you see me?”

Hannibal leaned forward a bit, forgoing etiquette and putting his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together in front of his chin. “…The mongoose I want under the house when the snake slithers by.”

Will made a soft noise. No one ever saw a Sub that way. Subs were always a plaything, a subservient tool. Not someone that served a real purpose.

“…What happened to you, Will?” Hannibal asked softly.

Will swallowed hard. “I…I had been lying on forms that I was a Switch…when I applied to the FBI, of course, they found the truth…”

“They found you unstable based on that lie and your empathy.”

“Yeah,” Will nodded, “And they blackballed any attempt I made to keep living as a Switch. While I was teaching, it was known that I was a Sub. But I didn’t act like one. It pissed off a troubled student.”

Hannibal frowned and glanced over what injuries he could see. Will’s hands in particular were pretty badly scarred up. “…You left defensive wounds.”

“I applied to the FBI for a reason,” Will said with a bit of a smirk and Hannibal matched it. “But yeah, I covered his face and arms in scratches and bites. Didn’t stop him from breaking my leg or cutting me up.”

“Tasteless.”

Will snorted but he was smiling softly.

Their food came out and was settled in front of them. While his salad did look good, it paled in comparison to the delicious smell wafting from Hannibal’s salmon.

Hannibal noticed Will’s gaze on his food and he picked up his plate. “Here, trade me.”

“What? No, I-I can’t…”

“Will, I can make myself salmon any time. Go ahead and take it.”

Will stared at him for a few more seconds, his gaze drawn again and again to that soft smile. He finally nodded and passed over his bowl of salad. He settled the salmon in front of himself and his stomach grumbled.

“Don’t forget the cheese tray. It’s a good selection and pairs well with their garlic crackers,” Hannibal said as he put a slice of sharp cheddar on a cracker.

“…I can’t believe you got a cheese tray,” Will murmured, “It’s so…”

“Posh?”

“European?”

Hannibal chuckled and nodded. “Well, if you hadn’t already noticed my accent, then my tastes will alert you to my heritage. I am European.”

“And you’re here because…?”

Hannibal swallowed and focused on his salad for a few moments. “Family trouble.”

“Oh, I-I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“No, Will, don’t worry. It’s fine. I normally come up with another answer for people,” Will made a soft noise and looked up, “but I felt that you deserved the truth.”

“Oh…thanks, Hannibal.”

“You’re welcome, Will. So.” Hannibal went back to his food and he smiled. “You’re still healing from some injuries and the therapist the hospital gave you while you were there suggested you have a therapy Dom since you don’t have an actual Dom.”

Will sighed and nodded. “Yes…not my first choice.”

“I don’t think that sort of relationship is anyone’s first choice but I’m sure, if you think about it, it’s better than what’s going on right now.”

Will made a soft noise and he frowned a bit. Hannibal did have a point there. When he had gone in hospital, he had had Alana take his dogs. However, after being in there for a month, she’d had to give most of them to other homes. Winston was the only one left. And Will was staying, for now, in the spare bedroom/office at Jack’s house. His life certainly wasn’t where it had been.

“…Let’s say I take this offer. Best guess, what would it entail?”

Hannibal smiled. “Well, you’d move in with me. I’d help you with the rest of your healing and I’d start giving your submissive instincts a training program for want of a better word.”

“Train me to be a house Sub.”

“No. Train you to tune into your instincts and trust a Dom. That’s very different than what you’re thinking.”

Will poked at what was left of his meal as he thought it over.

“…Fine. I’ll do it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bella helped Will get his things packed up again. It was spread out between his bedroom and the bathroom but it all fit right back into the two suitcases he and Alana had packed when he left Wolf Trap. She and Jack had made his last night in their house comfortable and enjoyable and it was the best dinner he had had in a long while.

Now he was going to be driven to Baltimore to move in with what was essentially a complete stranger.

Jack stopped in Washington to grab them a quick lunch from a deli he liked to frequent when work took him into the city. Will nibbled on his egg salad sandwich and all he could think about was the salmon he had had with Hannibal. The thought crossed his mind that Hannibal’s egg salad, if he ever made it, would taste better than this.

Jack’s car pulled up in front of an ornate townhome and Will’s eyes traveled up and up. The house he used to have in Wolf’s Trap had been two stories but it wasn’t like this three-story wonder. This house looked more like an estate. Will could hear Hannibal’s voice as he recalled what he had said during their lunch: “I enjoy the finer things in life and have the means to do so.”

Will grabbed his suitcases and followed Jack up to the porch. He let Jack ring the doorbell while his eyes took in as many details as he could see of the ornate façade.

Hannibal opened the door and Will froze. He had expected to see Hannibal in another nice suit but they seemed to have caught him on a casual day if the sweater and khakis were anything to go by. He still looked confident and intimidating but Will felt like he was seeing something indecent.

“Ah, Jack. You made good time. Would you like to come in?”

Jack shook his head and stepped back a bit. “No, I have some work I need to get back to in Quantico. Just here to drop Will off.”

“Another time then, Jack.”

Will turned to watch Jack walk back to his car. A part of him wanted to hurry after him. That must have been why Jack didn’t look back until the car started to pull away from the curb.

“Come in, Will,” Hannibal said softly but firmly.

Will’s tongue peeked forward to wet his lips and he stepped over the threshold. He was half-expecting something major to happen once he did. Wasn’t the threshold an important symbol in tales and beliefs? A mark of separating worlds and making that choice to cross?

Instead, Will had stayed right where he was when he stepped into the house: in Hannibal’s vestibule, with a suitcase in each hand, and Hannibal watching him like he was a nervous deer. He forced himself to take a deep breath and relax. He had agreed to this for a reason. No point in backing out now.

“Ah…what should I do with these?” Will asked, moving his hands a little to emphasize the suitcases that were getting heavier every second he stood there.

“I’ll show you your room and you can set them in there. After that, I’ll give you a tour of the house.” Hannibal smiled and led Will towards the back stairs up to the second floor.

Will followed and his eyes were taking in everything. None of the décor was done in extremes but it still managed to ooze a feeling of money, extravagance, and, most surprising to Will, comfort.

Hannibal stopped at a door just off the stairs and opened it for Will. He gestured inside and Will stepped forward nervously. Another threshold, another choice.

His eyes widened though as he looked around the room. It was beautiful and had everything he could need in a bedroom. “Dr. Lecter…”

Hannibal smirked softly and stepped into the room. “Most Doms find it customary to have Subs sleep in their room: usually in their bed but sometimes on another bed or the floor. However, given our particular type of relationship, I thought you having your own space would be welcome.”

Would be welcome. That was an understatement. Not only was having his own room something he didn’t think he would get, but this room was far beyond what he had expected. All the furniture was heavy, solid, old. It was well-made and, though it was obviously a set, there were the little imperfections that came from handmade antiques. A vanity was under the window opposite from the door and there was both a dresser and an armoire. The bed was a large, sleigh bed with a bed canopy behind the headboard and two nightstands. On closer inspection, the vanity and nightstands had tops of marble.

“…This is…This is better than I’d hoped,” Will finally murmured. This put the house he used to have in Wolf Trap to shame and his cheeks darkened a bit.

“I’m glad. I want you to settle well here.” Hannibal gently took the suitcases from Will and set them on the bed. “If you’d like, I can give you the tour first and then you’ll be free to come up here and unpack and get settled.”

“I’d like that,” Will agreed. He followed Hannibal a bit like a puppy as he was shown the house. It was both a comfort and a fear that Hannibal’s room was in fact so close to his.

Most of the upstairs was bedrooms, bathrooms, and what Hannibal called his personal library. It didn’t seem personal to Will as the sheer size of it nearly dwarfed his new bedroom.

Downstairs, Will was quite happy to find that Hannibal’s house had a courtyard and a well-sized backyard. With its high hedges, he felt much more comfortable to spend time outside and not feel like he would be watched despite how close to other houses they were.

“And this is the kitchen. As I told you before, I take great care with what I put into my body and will be making most of our meals. I would be happy if you would assist me with that task.”

Will smiled softly and nodded. He could cook just fine and surely Hannibal’s meals wouldn’t be that difficult to make.

“Not for tonight’s dinner, though. I would like you to have the chance to get settled.”

“But-”

“Training you to your instincts will start tomorrow. Today is not the time.” Hannibal said it so gently and firmly that Will felt that familiar shiver go down his spine.

Will licked his lips and nodded. “Sure thing,” he murmured before heading back upstairs. He closed the door to his room and started to unpack his suitcases.

Hannibal pulled out his recipe books and he thumbed through them to find the perfect meal for this dinner. He set out four recipe cards and turned on his music player.

The sounds of a string quartet filtered up to Will’s room and he frowned a little. Did this man really listen to classical music while he worked in the kitchen? It seemed a little pretentious. But at least Hannibal had good taste in his selections. The music, faint as it was, was actually rather relaxing.

Will spent a good hour and a half distracting himself in the library. With the wide range of books, it would be a good place to kill time as long as he was here. 

 When the clock in the library struck five, Will knew that dinner would be soon. He glanced at himself in a hallway mirror and was filled with the sudden urge to take a shower and change his clothes. He was going to be eating with Hannibal and his jeans and well-worn button-up suddenly felt very out of place.

He had scrubbed every inch of his skin and washed his hair twice.  By the time he had dried off and gotten dressed, it was nearing six and he heard footsteps coming towards his room.

“Will,” Hannibal called, knocking on his door once before opening it, “Dinner will be ready soon. I’d like you to come downstairs.”

Will noticed Hannibal’s eyes run over his body and he swallowed nervously. Had he made the wrong choice in dressing in his one good pair of slacks and better fitting button up? He noticed a glint in Hannibal’s eyes and his worry eased up.

“Yes, Hannibal.”

Hannibal led Will back downstairs and gestured to the dining room. “Go ahead and get settled. I’ll bring the plates in.”

Will felt a little awkward going into the dining room alone and being told to just get settled. As if Hannibal had expected that, water glasses and empty wine glasses were already waiting at two seats. Will picked one and fiddled with his napkin.

Hannibal decided to keep the music playing in the background and he took off his apron. He carefully picked up their plates and carried them into the dining room.

“I must admit that these recipes are new to me but I think you’ll be a proper judge of how well the food is.”

Will made a soft noise at that and when his plate was set down in front of him he realized what Hannibal was talking about.

“…You made etouffee.” Will couldn’t help it as he laughed a little and grinned.

“Yes, I thought I’d challenge myself. There’s also oysters Bienville and fried green tomatoes and grilled okra.”

“I still can’t get past the fact you made etouffee,” Will snorted and Hannibal shook his head with a small smile.

“And fresh blackberry granita. I was hoping it would be a familiar, welcoming meal for you.”

“Oh, it is…I just didn’t picture you making something like this. Gumbo tomorrow night?” Will asked with a small smirk.

“After tonight’s meal? No, no. It’ll be something much lighter and leaner.” Hannibal brought over a bottle of wine and took his seat.

Will rolled his eyes but he tucked into his meal. After a few moments, he looked up at Hannibal and licked up a stray bit of sauce. “All this work and you went for a granita instead of beignets. My childhood memories are offended.”

“Perhaps beignets would be better left to you to make. Since you have so many memories of them,” Hannibal countered.

“Hmm, don’t test me. I’ll take over your kitchen and spend hours in there trying to make them right. I don’t think you want to lose access to that.”

His teasing had the desired effect. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed and another shiver went down Will’s spine. It used to freak him out but with Hannibal he was starting to like it.

“Do not think that you could keep me locked out of the heart of this house, Will. This sort of self-destructive teasing will not be tolerated. It’ll set a bad precedent for the help I’m supposed to provide,” Hannibal said lowly, each word measured out and weighted with his authority.

Will swallowed hard and he nodded. “Understood,” he murmured.

Hannibal sighed softly but he soon smiled. “I don’t want this dinner to be ruined now. I can tell you were enjoying it. Wine?”

Will nodded and moved his wine glass a little closer to Hannibal to be filled.


End file.
